


you will get that sentimental feeling ...

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Christmassy fun, Family orientated, Festive Fics, Fluff to the max, Gen, M/M, Roblivion, merry merry christmas everyone, they are all based on headcanons of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9005842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: a selection of my headcanons turned into little ficlets for the festive period ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> a little christmas eve treat here ;) they all all based on headcanons of mine so i hope you enjoy the little ficlets i managed to create from them.

**_  
1\. robert’s first surprise christmas present from his husband to be = a ceremonial throw out of all known hair gel products owned by aaron dingle._ **

 

Robert flickered his eyes open and felt Aaron kiss his shoulder lovingly, "Merry Christmas then." Aaron whispered into Robert's ear.

  
Robert smiled, "Merry Christmas then." He repeated before pulling a hand through Aaron's hair and feeling how fluffy it was.

  
Aaron smiled as if he knew something Robert didn't and the older man couldn't help but frown. "What?" He asked, still stroking at Aaron's curly locks.

  
"Do you want your first present?" Aaron teased, hands exploring down Robert's body and making the older man's eyes widen with intrigue and pleasure.

  
"Hm, what would that be then?" Robert asked, his mind thinking the obvious: ' _morning sex, yes please_ '

  
Aaron leaned towards Robert and then pulled away, pulling the covers off of them both and dragging Robert towards the bathroom.

  
"So shower sex then? Do we have the time for -" Robert leaned towards Aaron before Aaron waved a hand out and shoved a pot of gel into Robert's hand.

  
"This is your gel." Robert pointed out, "I don't -"

  
Aaron rolled his eyes, "Gosh your mind is just sex sex sex isn't it?" He said before hugging at Robert's waist, "I know ya hate all my gel, and the time it takes." He was grinning as he looked at Robert and saw the older man's face soften into a smile.

  
"So I'm making a change." Aaron shrugged his shoulders, "No hair gel from now on." He said before placing a hand into his own hair and ruffling it. "I'll have to deal with all these curls though." He clicked his tongue and Robert kissed him hard before pulling away and running his hands though Aaron's hair.

  
"I love your hair like this." Robert admitted and Aaron nodded his head.

  
"Yeah I know, so ... merry christmas." Aaron smiled, taking the gel from Robert's hand and putting it in the bin.

  
Robert rolled his head back and laughed as he looked in the cupboard and saw three more pots of gel. "These too." He pointed out as Aaron nodded in agreement shyly.

  
Liv walked by and stared into the bathroom, "Is that -"

  
Aaron nodded his head, "Going all natural from now on." He said before pointing at Robert, "Cheeky little Christmas present for him."

  
"Aww my little fluff top is so thoughtful." Robert tickled at Aaron's side and Liv tried to stop the smile on her face.

  
"Weird." Liv said before walking off.

  
"Oi Liv!" Aaron called out to her before watching her turn back towards them. "Merry Christmas then." He said with a cheeky smile that made her mirror him immediately.

  
Liv rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah merry Christmas." She said before looking at Robert. "What?" She asked, seeing the way he seemed smug.

  
"You're not going anywhere until I show you the jumpers I've got us." Robert said, leaning back a little and watching Liv and Aaron's eyes widen.

  
"Us?" Aaron let out nervously.

  
Robert nodded, "Aw babe did you think I wouldn't get you a little early Christmas present too?" He whispered before pulling a hand through Aaron's hair again and gesturing towards a small bag on the landing.

  
The sound of Liv moaning made them both laugh as they kissed in the bathroom with such happiness filling them inside that they knew it would be a good day, a good Christmas - even though Aaron knew the whole 'fluffy top' nickname would irritate him all day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't know i have a tumblr blog filled with robron headcanons called very imaginately - robronheadcanons so check that out if you enjoyed these little ficlets.
> 
> by the way the title is shamelessly named after 'rockin' around the chritmas tree' because it's danny's favourite christmas song and i am in way too deep.


End file.
